Colors in the Sky
by BunnyOfMint
Summary: America won't stop pestering England to come see a "surprise" with him. To save himself from the bickering, he follows the American. USUK, oneshot.


Warnings: Mild swearing, yaoi, USUK.

Characters do not belong to me. The only rights I hold are the story, which is purely for the entertainment of fans.

* * *

"Please, England!" America whined once again as the Brit packed up his briefcase. The only country in the room besides them was Greece, fast asleep from the talks at the World Conference.

"America, you haven't even told me what you want to do for god's sake!" The nation grumbled as he started to walk out of the conference room in the hotel.

"But thats what makes it a _surprise!_" He groaned loudly. "Please please please please! I'll be your best friend Iggy!" The shorter nation rolled his eyes, stepping into the elevator with the North American nation following directly.

"Why don't you bring your brother? Can… Cana… damn it, bring your brother with you!" England yelled, his voice loud in the elevator. America started bouncing in circles around the other nation.

"You'll like it! Just trust me!" the taller nation called after England as he stepped out of the elevator.

"Bloody hell, America! Fine, I will go to this _surprise _of yours. But if this involves a fast food joint or any of that godforsaken thing you call _football,_ I will send a demon after you," he growled. The American howled in laughter.

"Alright, I'll pretend I believe you," he grinned. "C'mon, we've gotta go get on a plane!" The American picked up the boy, throwing him over his shoulder and carrying him out the door.

"A _plane?!_ America, where are you taking me?!" The Brit had already flown into New York for the world meeting; he had no idea where the boy was taking him now.

"New Mexico, dude! We're going to New Mexico!" He yelled as he pushed the Briton into the passenger of his Mustang.

England racked his brain. New Mexico… wasn't that one of America's states? He was only familiar with the larger ones- Florida, New York, Texas and California.

America slipped into the driver seat of the car. England watched as he slipped of his reading glasses, exchanging them for a set of reflective aviators that looked rather… enticing on him.

The blue-eyed boy drove extremely fast, and before he knew it, they were on a plane to New Mexico. Not much time had passed since they boarded the plane when England had fallen asleep, his head resting against the other nation's shoulder.

* * *

England awoke later- the plane had landed and passengers were starting to stand up around him, some getting off the plane already.

The European nation blindly followed the American as they passed through security, to baggage claim and into another car.

"America, where are we going now?" he yawned; he was still rather tired. But America's blue eyes were wide open with energy as he drove the car somewhere.

"Still a surprise, dude," he smiled. The other boy groaned.

"Where did this car come from?" America smiled.

"It's a rental. Are you still tired?" The boy frowned, energy slipping away from the cerulean eyes. "England… if you really don't want to go, you don't have to…" the cowlick on his head seemed to lower with his feelings.

England frowned as he heard the sadness in the other's voice. Why did the taller boy always make him cave in?

"America, you dragged me halfway across your country. I'm sure it's something worth seeing," he smiled genuinely. The cowlick seemed to rise up again, a small smile fixing itself on the nation.

"Ok. We're almost there; I come here every year," he smiled.

As England started to come out of his drowsy state, he noticed that hundreds of cars were parked in the area; just as many people were walking around. America pulled into an open parking spot, racing out of the car and opening the door for the other nation. The Brit nodded his thanks, a small blush forming on his face.

America pulled the boy in the opposite direction of the other people, pulling him to a hill just in the distance. Few people were around the area. England watched the taller boy sit down on the grassy hill, patting the spot next to him. The green-eyed boy rolled his eyes as he took a spot next to the American, his dress shirt still on from the conference.

England patiently waited for the surprise, America right next to him with their shoulders touching. The sun was going down; it wouldn't be down for another hour or so, but the dimmer light still made the feeling almost… romantic.

"Look, England! Right there!" America pointed into the distance; where the finger was pointing. Several colorful objects had lifted into the sky. The European nation squinted his eyes as he looked into the distance.

"What are they? I can't tell from this distance," he asked. More and more had lifted into the sky as the boy watched.

"They're hot air balloons. It's the hot air balloon festival," The boy smiled. England watched, amazed as hundreds of colorful objects lifted into the air. Some were shaped like animals, houses, some just with elegant patterns displayed on them. Some displayed brand names, but only some.

"There are so many…" He mumbled, still amazed at how many there were. Alfred grinned and turned his head to the Brit.

"So you like it?" He asked quietly, looking for the smaller boy's answer. England nodded his head.

"It's beautiful, America," he whispered, still watching all the colors in the sky. America grinned before pulling England's head to his lips, kissing the boy's ear. England's blush was furious as he allowed the boy to kiss his head.

The boy pulled away, smiling a little; England just rolled his eyes as he watched the boy.

"America, if you're going to kiss someone, do it right," he grinned and pulled the other nation into a full blown kiss, watching the American close his eyes before closing his own.

America's smile was ecstatic as they pulled away. He wrapped an arm around the other boy and pulled him close as they continued to watch the festival.

"Hey, England," America said, averting his eyes to the smaller boy. The Brit looked up at him.

"Would it be too early to say that I love you?" England chuckled and kissed the boy again.

"Not at all."

* * *

Hey, I hoped you like it. I enjoyed writing it and stuff. USUK FTW.

Really fast, I would like to say I've never actually been to the hot air balloon festival in New Mexico. I don't know too much about it; only some minor research I did to find out some things about it. If some of you have been there and I got facts wrong, I apologize for messing with you. I probably should have done more reasearch. What inspired me was I accidentally ran into a puzzle from my childhood depicting the balloons taking off. Lol the more you know, I guess.

Props to MagicInTheDark for helping me with the title, and to my brother for playing sad/epic music /Enya. (it actually helped.)

Thanks for reading guys!

Please review. Flame me, IDC. But review.

-Fire


End file.
